Bewitched
by Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL
Summary: *Warning, summary will suck* Albus and James Potter both vie for the affection of Athena Brown
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched Chapter 1: What's this?

'S'up. My name is Athena Luna Brown. - "Mum! The mall's here," I yelled. Mum, pa, Apollo, mum, Apollo, me. What, a letter for me. "Mum, I got a letter." It read, on the front, Miss A. Brown, 98775 God Road. I opened it and it said, HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. Headmaster: Neville Longbottom

Dear Ms. Brown

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

What the heck is Hogwarts? I go up to show mum. "Mum, what is Hogwarts?" I asked. "Hogwarts is your new school hon." "Where is it?" I asked. "London." Shopping time. - Diagon Alley is where we are going shopping. I need 3 sets of plain black robes, 1 plain black pointed hat, 1 pair of dragon hide protective gloves, and 1 winter cloak. Also _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, _etc. I also need a wand, a pewter cauldron, and an owl or cat or toad. Owls. I choose owls. Okay, go to the Leaky Cauldron, it said on the back of the letter, and a woman will see you and take you to Diagon Alley. She will be your guide. Okay simple enough. I hope this lady is nice. - "Hello. I am to be your guide." Okay. Let's get this party started. - We picked up all my stuff. Then the lady gave me my ticket and drove me to the station. She led me to a wizard family named the Potters. "'S'up," I said. "Hello Athena," they said in unison. That's kinda cool. "Kay let's go kids. Now remember, walk into it, but if you're nervous, run into the wall." What the Taylor Lautner. (I and Athena are GIANT Taylor Lautner fans) "Hello. I'm James and this is Albus," the oldest said. Albus, what a beautiful name. Mr. Potter took all our stuff and gave it to train packer. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Lily bid us goodbye. I went to the farthest open compartment and started to play with my bouncy ball. I bounced it up against the wall of the compartment. I fell to my right and I was too lazy to pick it up. Good thing I read the spell book. "Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered, pointing my wand at the ball. To my surprise, it lifted up. "YES!" I practically screamed, gaining a few looks from the compartment over.

Albus' POV

"YES!" I heard from the compartment at the end. I walked over and saw an amazing sight. It was Athena doing magic. I stared and stared until I heard a laugh, "Watching a girl ay, Albus?" I looked over and saw James watching me. "No," I said. "You are, aren't ya?" he replied.

Athena's POV

"No," I heard outside. I dropped my ball next to me to look. I saw Albus and James fighting and the trolley behind them. I ran out to get me some chocolate frogs. I tripped over something 5 feet away from the trolley. I looked up and saw James was the one who tripped me. "What was that for, dimwit?" I got a really tiny temper on me. (That means that she can get ticked off very easily) "It was an accident," he replied sarcastically. "You little *****," I yelled. "Why, little Athena got a bit of mouth here. And a big temper." I turned on my heel to continue what I was out here to do.—I went back inside my compartment to change. I closed the curtains to me some privacy. Click. I turned quickly around to let the intruder only see my back. "I'm sorry. This was the only compartment open." "It's okay. How about we keep our backs to each other." I finished quite to my happiness. "Are you done?" I asked. "Yes, are you?" "Yes," I answered. We both turned into each other. Like, right into each other. "Hello," I said a little shakily. "Really cramped here. Please, can you move?" "Oh sorry Athena," he apologized. We sat down and looked at each other. "It's okay, I guess Albus. And so the rest of the way to Hogwarts was uneventful and awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Bewitched Chapter 2: There

Finally we get there. On the train, there was an awkward tension between Albus and I. I packed up but one of my 'meals' ran out. (You will know this little secret soon) "No!" I squeak. I chased it around. Yes, I caught it. I stuff it back in my suitcase before Albus noticed it. I let Albus get out before me. We went to the boats. - Okay we are about to be sorted. I bet I'll be in Slytherin. I probably won't be a bad one. To think, a muggle-born in Slytherin. That I bet will be shocker. Who cares? Imma be the first pranker in the house. My first prank is gonna be on the whole school. Including the teachers. Oh it's gonna be good. - I'm the last one up. Professor Lovegood just stares at the list in disbelief. "Come on. We wanna eat," a student called. "Athena Brown, come up to the stool please," There were loads of gasps as I came up. What is wrong with me? The hat covered my eyes so I couldn't see the faces of hatred from three houses and one of amazement. _Hmm. A Brown ah._ What is wrong with me? _Your father and his family. _

_Flashback (From Mrs. Brown's POV, 11 years ago)_

_That was the best night of my life. I got to get me some breakfast. I dropped my bowl when I felt something in my stomach. I jumped in my car and drove. Once I got there I asked for my doctor. I took some tests and was astounded at the results. I was pregnant. _

_9 months later_

_Thump. Oh my god. A kick. It's a good thing my sister came to help once my stomach got bigger. What? What is that liquid coming down? "Mary! She's coming!" I yelled at my sister. "Coming Sue," Mary yelled back at me. She helped me into the car to the hospital. The whole way there I was in pain. "Help! My sister Sue Brown is in labor." They all came rushing to get to a special room. "You can do this hon," my sister coed. "OH!" I screamed. After what seemed like hours of pushing and screaming, my baby was pushed out. While they were cleaning her I looked out. I saw my fiancé with another woman. What the doctors saw was heartbreaking. 3 people crying and one of those people were moaning "Charles, why?" Since I was legally a Brown, my baby would be one. The next time I saw him I broke it off. He looked like he didn't even care._

_Flashback over _(Back to Athena's POV)

Oh. The hat told me everything of my father. That pure-blood went around getting random muggles pregnant. Those children were born as half-bloods. Once the job was done, he would erase their memories of him. My mother was different though. He 'accidently' fell in love with her. It's because of that one little flaw, that he didn't erase her memories. - "Hmm, I better put you in…. SLYTHERIN!" I took off the hat to meet a pair of friendly blue eyes. "Here, I'll show you to the Slytherin table. Oops, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he stated. I just nod my head and shake his hand. We sat down together every girl around us pushed me off the bench to get closer to Scorp. "Ow," I got up off the ground to sit alone, in the corner of the great hall. Oops, forgot my food. I grabbed me a plate and filled it with some bacon and turkey. For my drink, I got water. I am so bland.

Albus' POV

I watched her sit down and get pushed. She gets some food and walks away. I grab my stuff and tell my new friends a quick goodbye. I walk over and sit down. "Hey there Athena," I said with caution. "Hey Albus," she murmured. "How are ya?" I didn't catch her answer. "What was that?" She looked up and said "My butt hurts," with a chuckle. I laughed with her. - "Let her go, James!" James had grabbed Athena and threw her over his shoulder. "Now why would I do that?" he sneered. "I'll tell mum and dad," his face turned into one of horror. He let her down, but only for a second. He ran to the lake. I ran for my friend.

Athena's POV

I looked toward where James was taking me. "OH HELL NO! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! I'LL DROWN!" this wasn't the real reason though. Well it's part of the truth. I'll transform, then drown.


End file.
